Intoxication
by CanaanAlshea
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama share a drunken evening.-from the kink alphabet
Intoxication-Kurama/Yusuke-kink alphabet

"K'rama...you are so purty...I swear..." Yusuke pushed the fox onto the bed, having finally figured out how to use the card for the hotel room Koenma had given them. Admittedly, having a mission at 3am in a strange city had its perks... The fact that they had full access to the bar made it even better.

"No," the fox smiled, cheeks flushed, "I'm not...you stop it!" he laughed as the detective nuzzled his neck. Kurama was certain he should be pushing him away instead of just squirming but...damn it felt good.

"No, no," Yusuke shot up, pointing a swerving finger toward the red blur in front of him, "You...are fuckin' beautiful! You sure yer a man?"

Kurama burst out laughing, pushing the boy off him, "YES I'm a MAN, you lunatic! For goddess' sake! Have I...ever told you..." he paused then, pressing his lips together, trying to sort his thoughts, "That alcohol greatly affects my human body?"

"NO!" Yusuke cackled, "Ya don' say!"

'He is kissing my neck' Kurama thought hazily, trying desperately to make the room stop swirling, 'This is NOT okay. I need to...stop...god his mouth is...NO, bad thoughts!'

"Yusuke!" he cried out, "Nope! You need to stop. We need to stop and," hiccup, "Go to sleep...and no more...whatsitcalled...vodka." 'Damn the Russians' Kurama cursed in his head.

"But," Yusuke sputtered indignitly, waving the bottle around, "We still have, like...six quarters of the...no!...bottle. I paid good money for this, foxy. We're drinkin'." As if to prove a point, the brunette chugged immediately, trying to hide the flushing of his cheeks and neck, "Alright, mighty Yoko! Drink!"

"Yusu-"

"NOPE. Drink. As your-hic! Woah-probationing officer...I command it."

Sighing, Kurama leaned back on his elbows, feeling his friend tip the cold bottle into his mouth. He thought for a second that he would drown in it, but finally it was gone...and he felt like he weighed three pounds in a spinning, beautiful motel.

"Yusuke," he grinned, "I have to...tell you something..."

"Whatsup fox?" Yusuke winked, roughly plopping the bottle onto the nightstand; no matter. There were two others in the freezer, "Whatcha gotta say?"

"I'm..." Kurama swallowed the dryness of his throat, biting hard on his lip. Focus. Focus. "I am drunk."

"NO!" the mazukou howled, "Ya THINK? Come on, what were you really gonna say?"

"I want..." the fox took in those brown eyes, that honest grin, the dizzy feeling that was unfamiliar in this form, "I want...to kiss you."

"Well lay one on me, fox boy!" Before Kurama could take it back, the detectives lips were firm upon his own. And damn did his tongue feel soft, demanding entrance that Kurama felt happy to give.

'Why is my hand in Kurama's pants?' Yusuke's bleary eyes took in a pale, beautiful and scarred chest, 'Nah...fuck now, questions later.'

Making love to the thief king was definitely a high point in Yusuke's life...

The feeling of a hangover was not unfamiliar to Yusuke. Muttering, he pulled the quilt over his face, blocking out the evil sunlight while muttering NC-17 threats. Which was weird, because, usually he couldn't see the sunrise from his bedroom-

'We had a mission...me and Kurama...' Slowly, he poked out from under the covers, looking around at the unfamiliar walls, bare minimum dresser. Nothing else. Peeking over his shoulder, he flushed; it was not every day you saw a beautiful redhead sleeping next to you...a very naked, finely toned redhead... He wasn't buff like he or Kuwabarra but...slim and hard, built like a gymnast.

'Kurama...beautiful...OH GOD, this is weird...mega weird.'

"Why are you staring at me?" Those red brows lifted before his eyes opened. Kurama muttered in his sleep, feeling he was being stared at, confused as to why he didn't recognize any scent or noise. 'Scent...somewhat familiar...it smells like patchouli...smells like-'

The kitsune froze, gently moving his hand over his eyes. 'Smells like Yusuke...'

"Uhm...hey fox boy...whatsup?" Kurama didn't bother to respond, sinking further beneath the blanket, breathing deeply and hoping he would wake up. There was NO WAY he had just slept with his probation officer. 'Surely I've broken several important rules here...and oh god, what does he remember? What does he think of me?' Through his racing thoughts, the kitsune felt a warm hand upon his brow, gently lowering the covers.

"Sooo" Yusuke grinned, "Was it good for you too?"


End file.
